Bed
by Little Miss Z
Summary: A series of important events in Trunks and Pans relationship which all take place in bed
1. Under The

Bed

Chapter 1 Under The

Trunks: 11

Pan: 10

"But I don't wanna go". Trunks whined

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs, I already told you, you're coming with me tonight and thats final". Bulma told him sternly

"But it's gonna be no fun, I don't wanna hang out with some stupid girl, She'll probably just wanna play barbies or dress up or something". Trunks scoffed

"How would you feel if at this very moment Pan was whining to her own mother about spending time with a stupid boy, who will probably just want to play in the dirt".

"I don't do that!"

"Exactly, you're over simplifying and stereotyping Trunks. Don't. Just wait till you meet her, you might find you have things in common".

"Doubt it".

"Hay Bulma, its been forever". Videl smiled "Oh and look at this handsome young man. Trunks your growing up so fast".

Trunks smiled politely as they were welcomed in.

"I know a certain someone who's eager to meet you. Pan's in her room, just go on in. Second door on the left".

Trunks walked begrudgingly towards his jail cell for the evening. Slowly opened the door expecting to be bombarded with a sea of pink and florals.

instead he was met by a dark shade of purple.

As he stepped a little more inside he saw the large bed on the left side of the room, a TV in the corner next to the door and a wardrobe on the far wall to the right, but no person anywhere to be seen.

"Hello?" He asked as he continued to look around the room.

There were no Barbies, dress up things or girly things of any kind. If someone hadn't told him that this was the dwelling of a little girl he never would have known.

There were a few fighting magazines and books scattered around the room as well as a couple of medals on the wall.

"Wow". He said in a hushed ton more for himself.

Then turned his attention back to the open room.

"Hello?" He said louder.

"GO AWAY!"

Trunks started to look around the room for whomever was screaming at him.

"em …hello?…Pan?" He asked curiously.

"I said go away". The voice spoke again, this time he managed to catch where it was coming from.

"eh..Pan?..are you…are you under your bed?" He asked already perplexed by this strange young girl.

"Yeah..so what of it, and get away from my stuff". She barked, noticing him looking at her medals

"Okay okay, backing away from the stuff". He said as he moved towards the bed.

"So you wanna tell me why your under the bed".

"NO".

He curved himself over, lifting the cover that hung over the side of the bed.

"You planning on coming out anytime soon?"

"NO". Pan barked while retreating further into her cave.

"Well that sucks". Trunks tutted softly, dropping the cover and shifting to lean on one knee.

"How come?" Pan asked timidly, moving forward. }Feeling a little braver now that her shield was back in view.

"Well honestly, I really wasn't looking forward to having to spend my time with a stupid girl".

Pan immediately took offence

"And I refuse to spend my time with some weakling boy, that's why I'm under here, If you must know. And I'm not coming out as long as your here".

"Geez, could you let me finish. I wasn't looking forward to it cause I thought you were like all the girls at my school who like dolls and all that crap". He scoffed.

"Pfft".

"Right?" He chirped, happy with their concurrence "But I can tell just from being in your room, that your not like that and if it's okay with you, I wouldn't mind hanging out with you". He said amiably.

She had continued inching forward and Trunks was now able to see the outline of her face and the gleam of her eyes.

"So what do ya say?" He asked outstretching his hand towards the bed.

After a few seconds a small hand appeared from under the bed to take his. He clutched her palm in his and pulled her to her feet.

Suddenly they were face to face, smiling at each other, still holding hands.

"Hay, I'm Trunks"

"I'm Pan"

"Pleased to meet you" Trunks grinned as he began moving their hands up and down causing them to shake hands, just like grown ups, and Pan to giggle.


	2. Playing In

Bed Chapter 2

Playing in the

Trunks: 15

Pan: 14

"Holy crap, its true". Trunks said dumbfounded standing in the doorway to Pans room.

Pan was laying on her bed, head in her pillow. Clearly she had been crying.

"What?" She asked groggily.

"Your mom said you were upset, I kinda didn't believe her since I've never actually seen you upset. Pissed off yeah, but crying definitely not".

"Oh just shut up Trunks and go away"

"Now now Panny, lets not take our anger out on those who haven't angered us".

"Now now Trunks, lets not piss off people who are already ANGRY". On her final word she threw a stuffed teddy bear at him, missing him by miles and tossing her head back towards her pillow.

Trunks raised a judgemental eyebrow at her pathetic missile.

Before taking pity on her and joining her on the bed. Seeing her like this gave him a strange knot in his stomach that he wasn't sure how to deal with.

He sat beside her outstretched body, Scratching the back of his head nervously looking at everything but her. Uncomfortably trying to approach the situation he was so unaccustomed to.

He glanced over at Pan, seeing her body trembling as she tried to breath between sobs.

He felt an instant pang and all difficulty was gone.

He gingerly moved his body onto her back. One leg at her side, the other in-between hers. Placing his arms across her shoulder blades, his hands meeting in the middle, so he could rest his chin on them.

He felt her body calm and breathing regulate upon his contact.

He gave her a few seconds of calm before leaning his head to one side towards her ear "I think this situation calls for the happy game".

She sighed wearily "Really?, Now?"

"Yup, come on". He demanded inches from her ear "I'll even start. Not being in school".

"Well thats a given". Pan rolled her eyes.

"Just shut up and go".

"Not having homework".

"Well thats a given". Pan felt him smirk against the back of her ear and could feel her own smile appearing as a result.

"Just shut up and go".

"Careful Panny, no one likes a smart ass".

"Oh Trunks thats not true you have loads of friends". Pan retorted playfully

"Oh ha ha ha". He remarked sarcastically, but soon took his attention back to their game "Summer".

"Winter".

"Really?"

"I like the snow".

"It doesn't always snow in winter".

"It isn't always sunny in the summer"

"Touche Panny". Trunks grinned as he rolled off Pans back to the side his leg was on.

Pan turned herself to face him and he propped himself up on one elbow and continued.

"Ice cream".

"Milkshakes".

"Chocolate".

"Strawberry".

Their answers becoming more rapid and cheerful sounding.

"Puppies".

"Kittens".

"Roller coasters".

"Roller skates".

"Ice skates".

"Ice cream".

"I already said that". He stated.

"Well it makes me happy". She grinned.

They sat for a few seconds smiling at one another.

"So you wanna tell me what happened?" Trunks asked cautiously.

"Not particularly".

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Probably". She sighed, knowing that he had a way of getting her to talk even when she didn't want to.

She suddenly sat up, Feeling herself becoming more exasperated already, Trunks immediately joined her.

They both crossed their legs, sitting indian style across from each other.

"So..?"

"It's just…this girl at school".

"Uh oh, you do know you're supposed to like boys, right Panny?" Trunks jested.

"Shut up". She snapped and playfully swatted him on the shoulder.

She wasn't looking at him, She had her eyes fixated on one spot on her blanket as if in some kind of trance. A sad look on her face.

Trunks was caught off guard. At first because he had never seen her look like that before and secondly because of how much he hated it.

"She…said I was ugly". She continued to avoid eye contact with him " I know it stupid, What should I care, Right? but it was just the way she kept going on and on, Listing things that are wrong with me".

"Pfft like what?" He asked out of shock. Pan was an awesome girl who he loved hanging out with. He had never really taken her looks into consideration but he was sure there was nothing wrong with her.

"She said my eyes are too big, My nose is too small, My bangs are cut weird and…"

She suddenly stopped. The look of pain in her eyes growing.

"and that I was practically a guy".

"So. Thats what makes you awesome". Trunks grinned.

"She said no guy would want to be with me".

"I wanna be with you". He shrugged. Not grasping the true meaning of what she was saying.

"Trunks come on, You know what I mean".

"I really don't".

"What guy is gonna love a girl who acts like a guy".

"Eh… all of um". Trunks said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Dudes go hang out with their guy friends to get away from chicks, with you theres no need to run away. And all that stuff she said about your looks, she's talking crap she's just being a bitch".

"Trunks come on".

"No you come on, why you even listening to her anyway?"

"Because what if she's right?"

"What makes you think she could ever be right?"

"Well no one's asked me out ever…" She suddenly became very quiet "I haven't even been kissed".

"So, me neither. What's the big deal". Trunks shrugged.

"Thats different, you're a guy".

"Well apparently so are you". He smirked.

Pan narrowed her eyes at him.

"Okay how is it different?" He chuckled.

"I dunno it just is".

"Okay I have an idea". Trunks said uncrossing his legs and swivelling them round so he could sit on his knees "Kiss me".

"Eww Trunks, Don't be gross".

"Well thanks for that, surely I can get any girl I want when I've got my grossness working for me".

"Come on, I didn't mean you're gross".

"Just kissing me is gross".

"No, just _me_ kissing you is gross".

"Why?"

"Cause I don't like you like that".

"Oh come on Pan don't be gross, I don't like you like that either, its just like…an experiment".

"An experiment?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, We get that first kiss out the way, your self esteem issues vanish and I get rid of this sudden gross complex I have". He smirked.

She couldn't help but return his smile.

"I dunno". Pan said, still apprehensive.

"Fine, keep your issues. Get your first kiss from some nauseating guy and forever wish you'd done it with me". Clearly manipulating her into doing what he knew was best for her.

"Ahh okay fine, you're right. How do we do this?"

"Well I would imagine we press our lips together". He said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up, I know what kissing is". She said uncrossing her legs and moving into the same sitting position as Trunks. As soon as she did Trunks stood on his knees and flicked his head up, signalling for her to meet him at his level.

"I mean, like, what do I do with my hands?"

"I dunno". he shrugged "Em what if we do this". He said placing both his hands on her shoulders then flicked his head again, this time towards his shoulders gesturing for Pan to mirror his actions.

She fumbled momentarily. Manoeuvring her arms around his until she reached his shoulders.

"Yeah this isn't gonna work".

"Why?"

"Well one, we can't reach each other, and two I kinda feel like your pushing me down".

"Oh, sorry, well what would you suggest?"

"What if we moved our hands so it's like we're dancing?"

Trunks scrunched up his face in confusion. Then removed his hand from her shoulder, Grasping the hand that was on his shoulder and outstretching them both as if they were about to do some sort of tango, looking to her for approval.

"No you idiot". Pan said snatching her arm back "Like this". She said placing her hand on his waist, Her other hand still on his shoulder.

"Oh okay". Trunks said adjusting his arms and smiling at her for reassurance.

Then all of a sudden, the room felt completely different, almost obnoxiously quiet.

"Okay?" Trunks asked.

She knew he was asking if she was ready, and to be honest she wasn't sure. This really wasn't how she thought her first kiss would be. But he was right, he's her best friend who better to do it with.

At that thought she felt herself calm slightly, as if this was no big deal.

"Okay". She said confirming, making eye contact with him. She was suddenly unsure again.

As soon as her eyes hit his, a mass of butterflies appeared in his stomach. Why was he suddenly nervous?, he thought nothing of it while suggesting it, why did it all of a sudden have meaning now?

"Count of 3?" Pan asked, he nodded in return.

Pan took a quick intake of breath which was just as quickly exhaled.

"1". Trunks spoke as he started to move his head very slowly towards Pans.

Pan briefly took her bottom lip into her mouth and slid it back out along her teeth.

"2". She said softly, Beginning to feel each others breath upon their faces.

Trunks had the sudden need to swallow, maybe it would calm the butterflies.

On their entire journey towards one another they had been fixated on each others lips, then here, in the final stretch Trunks eyes dart up to meet Pans. A shockwave charged through him pushing him further as he breaths out "3".

Jerking his head forward hooking Pans lips with his.

The sensation is strange and new, yet exciting.

The feel of Pans lips against his, the sweet taste and smell that can come only from her. She was captivating.

His lips were soft and lingering, pressing against hers so masterfully as if they were meant to fit together.

Then all too soon they both knew they had lingered for too long.

Trunks bottom lip softly moved between Pans as he slowly began to withdraw.

Their lips no longer touching but their proximity the same. Their breathing slightly erratic. The feel of the room had changed again, now it felt heavy.

Pan could feel the gravity of what they had just done and was suddenly scared they inadvertently changed their relationship.

Trunks sly smile started to creep onto his face.

"Eww I kissed a guy". He whispered, Grinning.

All her fears suddenly swept away by one snide comment.

Pan removed her hands from him only to quickly throw them back at him, shoving him off the bed.

"Whoa, Hay". He smiled rubbing his bumped head.

"Come on". Pan sniggered "Lets go get something to eat".


End file.
